Expressions
by Kokoryu
Summary: Love is expressed in so many ways. But sometimes it's not that easy, espcially for Neji when it includes our favorite pinkhaired medic. NejixSaku
1. Campfire

Authors Note: 

Hello my peeps, some of you might know the story I wrote called 'Every cloud has a silver lining'. Unfortunately, that was not really my fave plot for a story and I felt like I was not really bringing my 'A game'. So enough with that, and please enjoy my new story! Yes, another Neji and Sakura paring, they are so cute together! Sorry about the blabbing…review! Make sure to tell me if you like 'Every cloud' or this new story. They just came from rescuing Gaara but I changed the ages, the rookie nine is 17 and Gai's team is 18.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and if I did, then Neji would be falling in love with our pink haired medic as we read. Who doesn't like Neji and Sakura? Yosh! On with the show…I mean story!

Thank You, Kimiko

* * *

**Expressions**

_Pt.1_

_The meeting of two different personalities_

_Is like the contact of two chemical substances:_

_If there is any reaction, both are transformed._

_-Carl Jung_

All seven shinobi walked leisurely through the forest. After saving Gaara only a few days ago and traveling for about two days, they sure were tired. A few such as Sakura and Naruto were sweaty and covered with dirt, but with wide smiles on their faces.

Naruto had his arms folded over his head as he shamelessly tried to flirt with the medic; of course Sakura wasn't the woman for Naruto's type, if only that fact could get through his unsurprisingly thick skull.

"Sakura-chan, when we get back to Konoha, will you go out and um…have some ramen with me?" he sheepishly asked, scratching the back of his head.

She only smiled and politely answered yes, sometimes she really wished that Hinata had more confidence and asks him out already. Every one knew that Sakura did not like the blonde, unfortunately for her, she would catch Hinata frown at her when Naruto would ask her on a date.

"Ne, Naruto why don't you ask Hinata to go with you?" she tried and miserably failed to direct his attention to the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto sighed and frowned, "Sakura-chan…" he trailed off while putting his arms to the side, "I do not like Hinata-chan like that." He smiled shyly and walked over to Lee, patting him on the back and challenging him to run as fast as he could over to a lone and very ominous cherry blossom tree.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, 'I didn't know cherry blossom trees grew this time of year.' She mused slightly. Sakura's mouth somewhat tilted down a bit at what Naruto had just said, poor Hinata-chan; she wondered what the pale girl's reaction would be when she found out the truth. Sighing for the hundredth time, she thought of the person that she hoped for to come back. She wanted to see his face, to see him smile, but those romantic feeling she had for him were long gone-or so she thought.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Pushing those thoughts a side, Sakura jogged her way over to the brunette and began talking about the new, stylish weapons of the season. "So pink kunai are in?" she asked, voice cheery and very girly. TenTen waved her hand dismissively and nodded, "Hai, they are very popular with the female population." They both giggled in glee while a pair of dark eyes scrutinized the pink haired girl.

-----

"Uchiha-sama, is this the girl?" a man with blue hair asked. "She sure looks hot; training with the Hokage really did her good. I mean look at that rack! I would love to…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed intimidatingly, "Jirobu, that's enough." He shot a glare to the perverted man, and continued to watch them carefully.

The blue haired Nin lowered his head slightly, "Gomen Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke heavily sighed and smirked at his cherry blossom. 'You have grown physically.' His eyes turned to sharingan and his smirk widened, 'You will be mine Sakura.'

-----

Behind the two giggling girls was a Hyuuga who also was scrutinizing the pink headed girl. Neji fixed his white, lavender-like eyes solely on her back and frowned. 'How does manage she capture everyone's attention like that?' Sure her hair was very alluring but it couldn't be just the hair. It had to be something else, maybe if he tried to make a conversation with her that weren't always two words he would know.

He mentally slapped those thoughts away, he was a jonin damn it! He could not be thinking of that, he barely knew the girl. 'Maybe that's the problem.' Neji scrunched his eyebrows and turned his head to the side.

"We should camp here for the night," Kakashi announced, his lazy eye watching Gai carefully. "It's getting dark and we can't afford to lose any shinobi." He joked lightly.

The older man wearing a green spandex suit laughed and patted Kakashi's shoulder, "Come on Kakashi! Are getting that old already?" His boisterous laugh echoed throughout the whole forest. Kakashi only rolled his lone eye and dropped his pack unceremoniously on the ground beneath them.

"I'll search for fire wood, Naruto come along with me." He motioned for the panting blonde. "Sakura fill out these canteens." Sakura nodded her head and picked up the empty canteens that she could carry.

"Make sure to have Lee come and help you!" Gai shouted, "His youth will help you haul those heavy water containers!" He gave them his best nice guy pose before running after Kakashi and challenge him to a fire-wood collecting contest.

Sakura chuckled as Lee came up behind her, "Sakura-san, let's go fill these things. I think I found a creek around this place." He took the remaining canteens off of the ground and flashed Sakura his best toothy smile. She smiled back at him to match his grin, "What are TenTen and Neji going to do?"

Lee waved his hand as if to shoo her away, "Do not worry Sakura-san. TenTen will most likely be napping and if I knew Neji, he would offer to help our fellow comrades." She raised her eyebrow at him, "He would offer his help? Like you mean openly?" A picture of the Hyuuga with his hand outstretched to help someone flashed inside her mind.

She smiled half heartedly and followed Lee to the creek to fill the annoying containers, laughing and making jokes on the way.

-----

Two red eyes with three black tomoe were fixated on the laughing girl and bobbed haired, spandex wearing boy. He restrained himself when he saw _his_ Sakura trip on a stick, scrunching his eyebrows together when the youthful teen wrapped his arms around _his_ Sakura, preventing her from a non-fatal fall.

That insolent fool! Oh, how he wanted to choke the living day lights out of the boy that was feeling up his woman. Pursing his lips so that his lips looked like a thin white line, he silently jumped -rather flickered- to a tree that hovered over the two shinobi. A frown made its way onto handsome face, sneering at the taijutsu user while watching him help Sakura up on her feet and pointing to the creek nearby.

"Uchiha-sama, what will we do with this girl?" Jirobu asked, hoping that wouldn't be a personal question. Sasuke smirked deviously and opened his mouth to answer, "She just has some promises to live up to." That was his cryptic answer.

In a flash Sasuke and Jirobu disappeared into the darkness of the night.

-----

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and gave a sigh of relief; she was finally done with filling the damn canteens! Looking over to the boy next to her, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Lee, let's get back to camp. I am sooo tired."

Said boy picked up his filled canteens and walked the pink headed beauty to the camp, stealing glances at her on the way. The campfire was becoming clearer and clearer as they approached their camp site. Sakura smiled and practically ran to it, beckoning Lee to walk faster and he, of course obeyed like the love-sick puppy he was.

When they arrived to the camp site, they found Gai hanging upside down while reading Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi and his lazy eye doing the same thing but at least right side up. TenTen, the poor girl, was sound a sleep in her sleeping bag, Naruto hungrily eating the fish that was cooking, burning his tongue in the process,and Neji was sitting by the fire with a visible frown on his face and probably had something on his mind.

That did not go unnoticed by Sakura, but she would just leave him to his thoughts. Disturbing a male from the Hyuuga clan while they had something on their mind and was clearly not in a good mood was like playing with fire! And Sakura was not planning on getting burned.

"Kaka-sensei, Gai-sensei, we're done!" Lee exclaimed, jumping in the air for joy as he ran to give Gai a hug. Sakura sweat dropped anime style and gave a feverish chuckle. She was a little perturbed about the lonely Hyuuga acting like nothing was going on, so she decided to play with fire-or rather ice-once again.

Silently creeping up to him, she sat next to him and gave him a smile that could have melted the Uchiha himself. But this was not an Uchiha oh no, he was a Hyuuga, a member of one of the most notorious and noble clans in all of Konoha. But she was also not taken lightly; a proud pupil of the Godaime who clearly treated her like a daughter gave her fame throughout Konoha, sometimes mistaken for the Godaime herself for the beauty and bust she had developed over time. Also known for her medical prowess, insane strength and genjutsu ability, Sakura would make a fine addition to any clan.

"Neji-san, what's wrong?" her voice sounded angelic. He turned his head to her and remained stoic. Puffing out air, Sakura frowned and stood up. "Sumimasen Neji-san, sorry to disturb you." She turned to leave when suddenly Neji's hand unexpectedly shot out and encircled around her wrist.

"Haruno-san, gomen, I didn't mean to act so rudely." His eyes looked sincere and he had a look on his face that would pass for a sorry. Sakura smiled and sat back down next to him. "I can be a jerk sometimes." He joked, while taking his hand off of hers.

She gave him a smile and stared at the stars above them, "Neji-san," He looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "Please just call me Sakura." He paused for a second and then surprisingly smiled back at her.

"Fine, but only if you call me Neji."

She froze after seeing him smile; his normally handsome face became even more handsome. "Hai, Neji-san—I mean Neji."

Silence filled the air until Kakashi loudly closed his book with a _slam_. Sakura almost jumped at the sudden alarm and turned her head to her sensei. "Kaka-sensei, what's wrong?"

His head was tilted up to the trees then came back to her, his face held seriousness. "Someone is here."

Gai and Lee fell to the ground on their feet and readied themselves with kunai in their hands. "Kakashi, who is it?" Gai asked, motioning Lee to wake up the sleeping girl. "I don't know, but the chakra signature is vaguely familiar."

"TenTen wake up!" Lee whispered in to the kunoichi. Her eyes opened slightly and yawned, "What happened?"

"Just get up," Lee answered, "Kakashi sensed someone."

She nodded her head sleepily, "Hai."

They all heard a deep chuckle above their heads. "Uchiha-sama, would you like me to kill them now?" Jirobu asked, smiling maliciously.

A hidden man with blazing red eyes flew from the branch and landed in front of Sakura. Frozen in fear, Sakura stood there, unable to move. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and leaned in,

"Time to live up to your promises Sakura."

* * *

Authors Note:

Please Review. I had so m\ch trouble with this chapter so be easy!


	2. Thoughts

Authors Note:

Thank you all so much for your support, and I guess that means that this story is way better than my old one. But if you don't like pairings such as NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SaiSaku, GaaraSaku, and whoever will like Sakura, then this story is not for you! If it is, please review! Hey that rimes!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it? Fine, I do not own Naruto, too bad though; I would have made Neji have feelings for Sakura when they became teenagers. Alrighty then! Let's read!

**Warning: **This chapter will contain a very angry Naruto. And he is mad at Sakura! What will he do? Read if you want to, but don't flame because I already warned you! LOL, Just kidding, he's not that mad. Or is he?

Thank you, Kimiko

* * *

**Expressions**

_Pt.2_

_Never refuse any advance of friendship,_

_For if nine out of ten bring you nothing,_

_One alone may repay you,_

_-Madame de Tencin_

_Maybe even a friend with pink hair._

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with lust as he whispered three small but fearful words in her ear. "You are mine." In one swift movement, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his other one. "You will give me what I want; I'll come back for you. So don't try to get away or we will have to do things the hard way." Sasuke abruptly let go and did a back flip to block Naruto's punch.

"Teme! Don't touch Sakura-chan!" He ran towards him with his fist balled up, punching Sasuke square in the face, growling in anger when 'Sasuke' turned into a log and fell to the ground with a loud echoing thump. "Teme!" Naruto shouted, punching the log with unleashed anger. He straightened himself before once again growling in anger and clutched his hair with both hands, sobbing quietly.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto, "Gomen, I couldn't stop him."

"Naruto…" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Next time, I-I will! I'll bring him back, I promise!" Naruto lifted his head up to look at her with such emotion in his eyes.

Sakura stared at him, the memories flowing back to her.

'_Naruto, I beg you. Please bring Sasuke-kun back!'_

'_I'll bring him back! That's a promise of a lifetime!' Naruto gave her one of Lee's signature nice guy pose._

She lowered her head and smiled wryly, "Naruto, please don't make promises that cannot be kept." She gave a soft chuckle and frowned.

The blonde stared at her for a moment with a feigned expression. Standing up ever so slowly, he walked steadily towards her and grabbed her wrists with such force that Kakashi almost lost his grip. "Excuse us; we have some things to discuss." Naruto forced out harshly, tugging a regretful Sakura deep into the dark woods. Leaving behind two confused taichos, a hysterical and youthful boy, a bun-haired kunoichi-who had to calm down the green beast, and a scowling Hyuuga?

Finally reaching a clearing, Naruto let go of her wrists and backed Sakura up to a tree, pressing his body tightly against hers. "Naruto?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sasuke just came from out of nowhere and looked like he was about to have his way with you!" He threw his hands up in the air angrily. "How do you manage to stay calm Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, a little frightened by the angry Naruto. "H-his chakra, it wasn't really the real Sasuke, it was just a clone. Why are you yelling at me?"

Naruto's eyes turned red for a moment, "I am yelling because it seems like you have no faith in me whatsoever." He pressed his forehead onto her shoulder. "What will it take for you to believe in me Sakura-chan?" He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before anyone got hurt.

"N-Naruto." She gave a shaky breath, "I-I do believe in you." He lifted his head up off of her shoulder. "What if you die? I just- I'm really worried about you." She said truthfully.

The blonde grunted and pushed himself off her, while taking a few steps back. "Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back! This is a promise of-"

"A lifetime?" She asked walking closer to the sullen Naruto. "Please don't make yourself do these things because of me." She begged him, her voice barely above a whisper, placing both her arms on each side of his shoulder.

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

She closed her eyes, "He made it clear that he didn't want to go back to Konoha. It won't make anyone happy to see a traitor back." Sucking in air and opening her eyes, she bit her lower lip, hoping that her little speech made it clear that their attempts in the past have been futile. "It won't make anyone happy." She whispered.

'_Not you or me.' _Shewanted to repeat those words she had recited to him six years ago before he had left her on that bench.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto please! I can't stand seeing the ones that I love hurt anymore." She whispered the last part.

He let a sigh escape his mouth, signaling that he finally understood her. If there was anyone that could calm down the kyuubi container, it would be our very own Sakura. After all, he did spend is whole life chasing her, it would make perfect sense that he would listen to her without any hesitations.

Though, these two didn't realize what type of position they were currently in. His head bent over as if he and Sakura were about to kiss, her hands placed firmly on each side of his shoulders, Naruto's hands on her waist, groping her gently, and their noses barely touching.

If anyone were to pass by, they would have thought that they were lovers in the middle of a romantic act.

-----

The Uchiha, propped on a branch above the two, stared at them with no emotion.

"Uchiha-sama, you certainly made an episode earlier. It seems that your act had backfired." Jirobu asked, his voice confident, giving the frowning Uchiha a smirk, his pointy teeth shining in the moonlight, and blue eyes roving over the pink haired kunoichi with noticeable lust.

Sasuke ignored his comment and watched closely while Naruto led his woman to their campsite.

'_Not tonight Sakura, but soon. Very soon.'_ He gave an evil smirk while thinking of ways to eliminate his competition.

-----

Arriving to their campsite with a soft smile on the kunoichis face assured their team mates that the two had talked things out. Unfortunately, Sakura had forgotten her sleeping bag in Suna. Naruto and Lee excitedly offered to her to sleep in their tents, but Kakashi refused to let her sleep with boys who clearly had crushes on her, especially with their hormone filled erections.

"You guys might try something on her." He said.

TenTen was already fast asleep and Sakura didn't want to bother the tired weapons mistress.

So she agreed to sleep with Neji Hyuuga. The most sought out bachelor in all of Konoha. Sakura didn't mind, and it seemed that Neji hadn't either, until he saw what she was wearing: black boy briefs and a revealing camisole, which indeed showed off her new found chest.

"G'night Neji."

"Hn." He grunted, avoiding looking into her eyes.

The two agreed to sleep on separate sides, but Neji couldn't help staring at her smooth skin and how her chest heaved up and down in a steady pace while she slept peacefully.

He also couldn't ignore her delicious moans, how she grumbled incoherent words, and how she tossed and turned. It seemed cute at first, but then he noticed a frown on her face that wasn't normally there. Her face became sweaty and flushed, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled in a clearly hurt tone.

Neji scowled, looking at the cry girl. Even in her sleep she was thinking about that damn traitor!

He hated the Uchiha. For leaving behind his friends and betraying Konoha, for not seeing what was in front of his face, for hurting the ones that put up with his antics and tried to help him, but most importantly, he hated him for keeping that special place in Sakura's heart that no man could ever replace.

He had heard enough of that damn Traitor! For six years he- and the Konoha eleven had busted their butts to get him back. Of course he new that the Uchiha would never come back, he just couldn't tell his friends. Maybe Sasuke didn't come home not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't come back home. Neji couldn't blame him, who would want to live in a place where he would be detested?

Neji sat up and placed his hands on his lap, clenching and unclenching. He shouldn't be thinking about that, it was their private matter. He barely even knew them, let alone her! Still, it would be pretty stupid of him to just watch her fall into the hands of that bastard.

Sakura bolted up yelling, "Sasuke don't go! I love you more than anything!" Sakura nearly screamed, alerting the Hyuuga beside her. There she sat, upright and panting, with a tear-stained face. She didn't even realize that Neji had been staring until he had spoken up.

"Sakura…" He looked at her impassively, hoping that this one girl wouldn't break his wall of solitude.

Her head slowly turned to his, "Gomen Neji, I-I think I need some time alone."

She unzipped their tent and limped to the creek that she and Lee had been to. Neji, not even caring that their teammates were asleep, swaggered after her.

When he finally reached her, he was unsurprised to see her crying with her knees pressed to her chest. Walking behind her frail body, he placed a hand on her dainty shoulder and began kneading them. He knew she wanted comfort, he just didn't know if he could give it to her.

They both had been wearing masks, he wore his to become powerful, she wore hers to look brave, but tonight, maybe just maybe, he would let his guard down and try to comfort Konoha's fallen angel.

There he stood, looming over her, with his hand on her shoulder. Hearing her sobs of anguish was painful for both him and her. For years he had heard of her medical prowess, her insane strength, her genjutsu ability and her 'ability' to attract men. One day he had finally given up on calling her that pathetic little kunoichi, and labeled her as Tsunade incarnate.

Sighing deeply, Neji couched down and faced her. "Sakura let him go." It wasn't a suggestion a friend would give, it was command.

Her head slowly tilted up to meet his face, "What do you know? Were you the last person he saw on the night that he left?" She shot, eyes narrowing at him.

His eyes never changed, they still kept their cold atmosphere and yet, it was comforting for her. She knew why, it was because they reminded her of _him_. She was freaking 17 and she still hasn't gotten over him.

'_Pathetic'_ her mind chimed

_Pathetic_

"No, I wasn't. But that doesn't mean you have to pin over a guy that will only like you because you_ rebuilt_ his clan."

Her mouth opened, and then closed shortly after closed. "Neji…gomen, I really don't know why I- I'm thinking of him. I thought I was over him."

"No one can get away from their past." He said, turning her so that she was fully facing him. Placing his hands on her shoulders the way that Sakura did to Naruto and pressing his forehead against hers, "But it's time to let him go Sakura."

-----

Sasuke glowered at the Hyuuga, 'So you want a fight? I'll give you one Hyuuga.'

He inwardly smiled at his flower, 'Your popular. That gives me even more reasons to take you.' He disappeared with blazing red eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Thank you reviewers!!


	3. Around the table

Authors Note:

Hey hey hey, back from my two week Hiatus and I am so pumped! This is a NejixNaruxSakuxSasuxSai, that means it is centered on my favorite character...Sakura Haruno! Lol I just noticed that Neji and Naruto start with a 'N' and Sasuke and Sai start with a 'S'. I have so much homework, shiznit! Don't you guys just hate math? Well I do! Aherm, sorry, enough about me, let us get on with this exciting story. Oh and sorry if the grammar and spelling is bad, we had to reboot this damn computer and now I do not have Microsoft Word! I'll try my best for all my loyal fans!

**Disclamer**-Do I really have to say it every chapter I mean come on, If I did own Naruto then why the hell would I write about it? Exactly! Enjoy my fanfic and leave lotsa reviews!

Kimiko

* * *

**Expressions**

_Pt.3_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I love you..._

_And I hate how much I love you girl _

_but I just can't let you go, and _

_I hate __that I love you so..._

_Hate how much I love you- Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo_

* * *

He shouldn't be staring, he really shouldn't.

_How?_

_Why?_

Those were the only words that circled his mind at the moment. Such a color, her hair..._'Pink of all the damn colors in the freaking world!'_ she would say. What an interesting color, so vivid, majestic and ...perky.

That last thought caused him to place two fingers on his temple, scowling deeply, he let out a feral growl as a signal releasing his frustration. Why was he thinking about her anyway? He was a jonin damn it, he was elite and currently the strongest of the male population.

_She was just a_ girl.

_A girl with amazing hips..._

_luscious lips... _

_beautiful emerald orbs..._

_...and those B-cups!_

He narrowed his eyes at the girl talking to a group of boys before him and shortly closed his eyes. Their current positions were slightly miffing him off: Sakura was the center of attention in a circle of hormonal teens -which he was also one of- and he, being very un-Neji-like, was mezmerized by her lips that were constantly moving, wrapping the men around her finger.

"Neji? Hello, Neji-san?" She waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a minute before returning to their cold state. Her lips were slightly parted, and her head was tilted slightly to the right. "You look a little...stressed." She then pointed to his left hand, currently gripping his glass. She stared at him closely, he wasn't even paying attention to her!

His eyes were fixed solely on hers, taking in her beauty (and not to mention confusion), not caring about the nuisances surrounding and glowering at him.

Sakura, oblivious to this, lifted up her hand to his unmoving face , it seemed to approach ever so slowly, so slow it nearly killed him. Her hand met with his forhead, moving it aroung as if checking for his temperature. Scooting her chair closer to his, she gave a content sigh and smiled now that she had a better view. Her brows furrowed together, mouth sealed tightly forming a white line. Her eyes held a confused look, "This is wierd," was she calling him wierd? "Your temperature seems to be increasing by the second."

Her hand was by her side once again and Neji felt the warmth go away. "Ah, It seems to be hotter than usual." He lied, maintaining his cold facade while she turned away from him to her posse of fan boys. Lies wouldn't really help his relationship with her, but it was a start, ne? After their episode in the woods, he became closer to her and she the same. Just one thing that bothered Neji was whenever she heard _his_ name, she would zone out and act as if she were in her own world. It wasn't that noticable, but this was someone with the infamous byakugan and possibly the sharpest vision in all of konoha.

Her feelings for the traitor had changed. Or so he hoped...

He really could never forget the day he noticed her as a kunoichi for the first time. They were at the beach for the first annual Konoha volleyball tournament. It was Naruto and Sakura vs Neji and Temari(Yes the sand siblings were a part of it too). Naruto and his childish ways cost his team the game, not to mention most of his body. Thanks to Sakura, he spent three weeks in the hospital, forced to eat their horrific food.

Through most of Naruto's beatings, Neji had his byakugan activated and observed the volitile kunoichi's actions. He was amazed, he had to admit, her precission and grace were of the best he had seen. TenTen's weapons would be easily dodged by Sakura, as proven to him when watching her fight Sasori of the Sand, not even Hinata could withstand her genjutsu when Neji had suffered severely from one. Though his cousin had progressed in leaps and bonds, he still did not think she would become a proper kunoichi. Neji shook his head sadly at the thought.

Hell, that Yamanaka girl, as he recalled, would be easily broken in two with just Sakura's pinky if she didn't eat soon. _'Chouji needs to take better care of his girfriend.' _He laughed bitterly at the thought, they were all paired up the way fate had wanted them. Chouji and Ino, so the _Twig_, or so she was occasionally called, would eat more. Shikamaru and Temari, so that Temari could convince Shika that not everything in life was troublesome. Hinata and...whoever fate pairs her up with. That just leaves Naruto, him, Sai, that traitor, and Sakura.

Neji watched silently as the traitor look alike swaggered next to the medic. He had noticed the way her cheeks had redened as she turned away from his smirking face.

"Sai, what do you want?" She asked, obviously 'irritated' by his presence.

Sai's hand was lazily placed on her shoulder, he bent down and whispered something in her ear. By the way her eyes had widened and how much of a tomato she looked like, Neji could only turn away.

He didn't really want to stick around and see that bastard flirt with her, and the fact that an uneasy feeling was starting in his stomach, so he did the only thing that popped in to mind. He left.

"I have to go." Was his clip goodbye.

_'Are you coming over tonight?' _Were the only words surrounding his mind.

* * *

Yeah I know, not my best. But hey at least it was something right? The italics at the end were what Sai had said to Sakura and Neji had 'accidentaly' picked it up. Ja Ne!! 


	4. I can't help it

Author's Note:

Yo-la! Well this is another chapter. I got nothing to say, unfortunately. Actually...Bah!! I'm just really bored. This song (The one in italics) is just so totally awesome, seriously it actually has meaning. It reminds me of Naruto actually. My brain is like, mush right now, which is totally freak-its (That's a word I made up)! I'm sorry if this story isn't that good anymore, I really feel like deleting this story! But worry not my readers, I'll continue with this sucky sucky story

**Important Notes:** This is 3.2, not the fourth chapter, I felt like the third chapter was _way_ too short.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own it! I can't believe I keep saying this!

Kimiko, actually it's** Kai** now since I changed it!

* * *

Expressions

**Pt. 3.2**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Remember the Name- Fort Minor

* * *

**Sasuke**

How could she? How dare she? She promised me-her life, soul, and her heart- and he hasn't forgotten. Yet, she had. Ironic isn't it? Years ago, it was her vying for his attention, now it was her that invaded his dreams and thoughts. There he sat, alone in the darkness, pining over the once annoying kunoichi. Though she had matured, she still did not have the bust of the Hokage. She had a B-cup and that was enough for Sasuke, it was disgusting to him how woman had techniques to make their chest look bigger.

No matter, he will have her. Whether she wanted it or not- he did not care for her that way, at least he had told himself so. She will make him heirs and he will make sure of that. Not out of love, but of desperation. He was desperate alright, desperate to revive his clan.

But first he had to eliminate those surrounding his prize, such as that Hyuuga, his Look-a-like Sai, and that Uzumaki kid that he once acknowledged as a brother. No way in hell was he going to lose to dead last, not this time. This was personal, he could gain the only one thing that mattered to him, a person who loved him. For half a decade he had been stirring up a plan to get her back, now was the time to put it into action.

"Sasuke-kun..." a woman drawled, "Come back to bed."

He turned his head to the woman polluting his sheets, "Not now. I have to go somewhere," he said dismissively, ignoring a glare that was sent flying at him.

"Will you be back soon?" she asked with obvious hope in her eyes.

The woman played childishly with her blanket while waiting for an answer.

The answer did not come, as Sasuke left her all alone in the cold, dank room. Her eyes narrowed at the spot where he had been, and here she was thinking she actually had a chance with that guy. What a pity. She frowned deeply and flopped onto her back, what a jerk!

**Back to Konoha...**

Naruto strolled down the streets humming a cheerful tune, 'Naruto Ondo' to be exact. He was making his way to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku. He was in high spirits, the Konoha festival was next week and he's going to ask his Sakura-chan out. Hopefully there will be at least a sliver of hope for him. After all, that bastard wasn't here to ruin anything. He kicked a nearby pebble out of frustration and his smile soon turned into a menacing frown.

_'He doesn't deserved to be here,'_ He thought grimly._'He doesn't deserve friends, and most importantly, he does not deserve Sakura-chan.'_

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

Rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds and brightened up the room as Neji fluttered his eyelashes in attempt to block the annoying nuisances that dared to disturb him in his slumber. Oh, how he detested the morning. Last night was absolutely the most tiring mission he had been on since the past half-decade. _'Who knew having to babysit a set of twins would be that tough!_' he thought incredulously. He probably still had a bruise from that kid who bit him. Neji swung his leg over the bed and swaggered toward his bathroom.

He surveyed his face, checking for any faults. It's not like he was conceited or anything, it's just that he wanted to present himself properly when asking _her_ to the konoha festival. Neji took a deep breath and quietly extracted a kunai from his medicine cabinet, he let the cool metal glide through his fair skin, cutting the unwanted hair on his face.

Taping it on the sink and rinsing it with water, he finished the job and looked at the mirror with content.

Today he was finally gonna make his move.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

He watched her every move, completely fixated on her.

Crimson eyes glared at the pink haired shinobi, who was currently talking to her best friends Ino and TenTen. She was seated right in the middle of the two, chatting and gossiping about daily shinobi life.

It seemed that Ino was telling them something important, just as the blonde stopped talking, both Sakura and TenTen's eyes grew wide, pretty soon, all three of them were jumping and sqealing about the terribly exciting news.

How annoying.

----

Out of nowhere, that bastard Hyuuga showed up.

He was looking directly at Sakura, with a rose in his hand. Not something that Sasuke was so thrilled about. He watched him carefully, scanning his every move.

It seemed as though that white-eyed freak wanted to court his cherry blossom.

_'Not if I can help it.' _He thought darkly. His sharingan read Neji's lips with ease, picking up exactly what he was saying.

"Sakura-san, I would like to escort you to the Konoha festival this friday." He gulped hoping the answer to be a yes.

"Umm...well I guess-"

"Sakura-chan!" A loud boisterous yell came from Naruto.

----

---

----

---

Press That GO button NOW!!!!

Sorry if the update was short, but next time I promise to make it 4000+ words, deal?

Good :)


End file.
